Allied Nations
Not to be confused with the 'Allies during the Cold War'' The Allied Nations or AN for short, is a military based peacekeeper organisation joined together at the end of the '''Global Front of Liberation's defeat in World War II. The organisation was brought together by Germany, Britain, America and the Soviet Union to succeed the legendary League of Nations after the war, the Allied Nation's objective is to secure peace into the world and provide protection against those who are vunerable. Allied Nations forces have been involved in various conflicts related to securing the world from terrorism, war torn territories and securing vital countries from terrorist control, the AN's main task forces played a vital role during the Cold War against a terrorist threat causing trouble against the Soviet Union, afterwards the Soviet Union peacefully disbanded into various successors. Their response to the First Eurasian Conflict seen casualties on both sides going dire, due to losses of American and Chinese joint forces against the Global Liberation Army. Currently small pockets of Allied Nations forces are active in several parts of the world, supporting factions in their war against terrorism, due to rising pressure on AN Peacekeepers and massive losses on regiments during the current courses of the Second Eurasian Conflict, the South American Civil War and the Kalini Crisis, Allied forces announced the founding of the Company of Liberty, their world-wide multi racial task forces capable of dealing with various problems. Recieving support from China and America, Company forces have an advantage of world-wide peacekeeping, they also ensure that regiments operating in various environments are matched. Infantry Regiments In the Allied Nations, three types of operatives are employed to take on the role of keeping the peace in their role to combat global terror and dealing with other types of problems, Skill and training is useful at times whilst they are on the battlefield, All-thou less infantry recruitment options are avaliable for the AN's forces since their limited presence whilst Company of Liberty Forces is dealing with problems and ensuring peace is kept in mind. Ground Vehicles The Company of Liberty since their founding, the Allied Nations whilst keeping a close eye on Company forces and seeing what progress the faction have made during conflicts and world wars, they have a big battle force when dealing with terrorist forces but the AN's ground forces do have a good use of equipment for its main combat unit whilst assisting its allies. Aircraft Whilst using helicopters, planes and transports built in the United States, the Allied Nations do have a good set of equipment within their fleet to take on various roles for combat, bombing and transport tasks, their even have a VTOL aircraft built by Boeing but licenced by Eurocopter and NHIndustries in Europe, Planes and Bombers Structures The Allied Nations are equipped with a good set of units, but sometimes needs to split things up to ensure that production for all units including ground forces and aircraft are utilised in seperate buildings. A set of defensive buildings can be randomly avaliable for each map during the course of wars, random defense structures can be activated and used when a Nations HQ is captured. Behind the Scenes * The Allied Nations are based off the United Nations and NATO forces from real life, the name is based off the Allies from Red Alert 2. * Inspired by the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union from the Red Alert series, several units will be based off real-life armour and planes, some are based off some of the lore. Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions